Systems and methods herein generally relate to methods and printing devices that use extension color gamuts, such as those that utilize interchangeable housing units to selectively supply different extension marking materials that provide the extension color gamuts.
Many printing devices allow the user to select different color gamuts to use for printing. Some printing devices utilize interchangeable housing units to selectively supply different extension marking materials that provide the extension color gamuts. In operation, the operator is told which color profile or gamut to use, or the user applies a trial-and-error process to determine which profile looks better in test prints. However, such processes can be inefficient and/or frustrating to the user.